Le bonheur existe t-il pour moi?
by popow
Summary: Suivez l'histoire pas tous à fait ordinaire d'une jeune princesse orpheline qui devra se battre pour sa vie et son peuple. Suivez ses décisions et sa romance unique.
1. prologue

Je m'appelle Noé et j'ai dix-sept ans. Je viens de sortir de prison après avoir tué mon père. Si mes cousins ne seraient pas là je serais à la rue. Je suis orpheline. Ils se nomment Leigh et Lysandre. Leigh est l'aîné et il a dix-neuf ans, Lysandre, lui à mon âge. On est né le même jour et du coup on a une relation fraternelle, il me comprend juste en me regardant et inversement.


	2. Chapter 1: Retrouvailles

Mon train vient d'arriver à la gare, je descends et aperçois mon cousin. Lysandre m'attend patiemment sur le bord du quai. Je m'approche de lui, il ne m'a pas vue, je lui couvre les yeux et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Qui est-ce, posai-je.

\- Noé, tu m'a tellement manqué, répondit-il.

\- Toi aussi mon Lysou, comment vas-tu ?

\- Mieux depuis que tu es là, mais c'est à moi de te poser cette question!

\- Je vais bien, je suis tellement contente de te voir, mais rassure-moi, vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas?

-Tu es la bienvenue et puis je te rappelle que c'est ta maison.

\- En effet et si maintenant nous allions faire sa surprise à Leigh.

\- Bonne idée, suis moi. »

Il m'emmena près d'une magnifique porche verte, il m'ouvrit la portière pour que je puisse m'installer, pris mes bagages et ferma la portière, il mis mes valises à l'arrière et pris sa place côté conducteur. Il démarra. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Leigh et je suis censé arriver la semaine prochaine pour lui. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand-il me verra. Arrivé à la maison, je le vois par la fenêtre, avec sa fiancée, Rosalya, elle me voit et me sourit. Je lui fais un signe de la main, je vois aussi un beau jeune homme assez musclé sans l'être trop, avec les cheveux rouge, je ne vois pas comment son ses vêtement, je rentre et avant que je puisse allez voir mon autre cousin, Lysandre me dit :

« Attend moi ici, je te dirai quand tu pourras rentrer, me dit-il.

\- OK, lui répondis-je. »

Il rentre dans le salon.

« Leigh, et si nous te donnions ton cadeaux.

\- Nous?

\- Oui moi et Noé.

\- Noé? »

C'est le signale, je rentre dans la pièce, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un notre pas dans la pièce, Leigh me saute dessus et me fait un gros câlin alors que je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Surprise, lui chuchotais-je.

je croyais que tu devais venir que la semaine prochaine?

Je sais, mais je n'allais pas manquer l'anniversaire de mon cousin.

Je t'adore !

Moi aussi lui répondis-je.

Noé, tu connaît Rosalya me demanda Lys'.

Bien sûre, mais je ne connais pas ce jeune homme. »

Je regarde la personne en question, il se leva me présenta une poignée de main que je pris sans aucune hésitation.

« Castiel, meilleur ami de Lysandre, dit-il

Enchantée, Noé.

J'ai cru comprendre. »

Je souris, il est était beau, son look était plutôt rock comme le mien. Rosalya me coupe dans ma réflexion en me demandant :

« Noé, tu viens dans notre lycée.

\- Bien sûr Rosa. »

La fête se passe bien, Leigh était aux anges et il y avait une sacrée ambiance. Rosa et Castiel finissent par partir, moi avec mes cousins décidions de monter dans ma chambre, défaire mes valises, ils en profitent pour me poser quelles que questions.

« Alors tu restes ici? me demanda Leigh

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je reparte? Lui demandais-je en rigolant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- T'inquiète pas, je reste ici à jamais. »

Ils me sourient.

« Bon les gars, ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas mais je vais visiter la ville.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Leigh

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? Me demanda lys'

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas.

\- comme tu veux, répondit-il. »

Je sortis de la maison et pris une toute autre direction que celle du centre-ville.


	3. chapitre 2: Au cimetière!

Mon autre direction est en fait le cimetière… voilà deux ans que je ne suis pas venue te voir…

Sur la route, un énorme beauceron me saute dessus et s'amuse à me lécher tous le visage, sa chatouille !

Sa fait maintenant cinq ans que j'ai arrêté de rire comme je suis en train de le faire.

« Démon, cria quelqu'un.

\- Je crois que ton maître te cherche. »

J'ai eu droit à un autre coup de langue.

« Démon, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas...

\- Castiel?

\- Noé?

\- Ouais!

\- Pourquoi tu es en dessous de mon chien ?

\- Dis comme ça, c'est bizarre… à l'origine, je ne serais pas sous ton chien, si tu le tenais mieux, alors ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. »

Il se retourne sans rien dire de plus et me laissant planté là …

« - Non mais tes sérieux!

\- …

\- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, lui criai-je.

\- Non j'men vais tu me saoule. »

Je n'y crois pas, qu'est ce qui peut être mal élevé. Ne pensant plus à cet abrutis, je continue mon chemin jusqu'à trouver la tombe de ma mère.

« Bonjour maman, tu me manque tellement, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, je voulais te dire que j'ai pris contact avec Jade. Il est très gentil, et je comprends pourquoi tu as fait cela...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

\- Non mais sérieux, tu me suis ou quoi Castiel?

\- Et pourquoi je te suivrais?

\- J'sais pas tu as peut être succomber à mon charmes dis-je en plaisantent

\- Non mais arrête de rêver fillette répondit-il.

\- Moi fillette, non met attend j'vais t'en donner des fillettes. »

Je m'approche de lui, nos visage sont à quelque centimètre, il me frôle les lèvres, mais je le repousse juste à temps, il est déboussolé.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser un type comme toi m'embrasser. »

Je parti, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Mais il me rattrape plus vite que ce que je pensais

« Attend, déjà sache que je vais me venger pour ce que tu viens de faire.

\- J'attends de voir sa

\- …

\- …

\- Bref sinon c'est qui se Jade?

\- Ah tu m'as entendu? »

Il ne me répond pas, j'en conclu qu'il m'avait bien entendu. Mais je décidai de ne pas lui répondre et de poursuivre mon chemin. Après tous on s'est rencontré seulement depuis deux heures …. Est-ce peu ou assez ?


End file.
